Goodbye Forever
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: Years after Goku leaves with uub, A lonely Chichi decides to make one drastic decision of her own….. oneshot.


**Goodbye Forever**

**It had been seven years since Goku left with uub. Since then, Chichi has tried cope with it. Everyone encouraged her to move on and understand that Goku is just being "Goku". That's just the way Goku is. He's like a free spirit that gets up and leaves when he pleases. Goku could never stay in one place for too long. He was always on the go. These thoughts ran through the now more than middle-aged woman's head as she walked back and forth in her room packing her large duffel bag with cloths.**

"**Well now it's my turn to move on" Chichi said this aloud as she finally placed the last piece of clothing in the duffel bag and zipped it closed. She was sick and tired of Goku getting up and leaving her and then coming back when he pleased. The last time she ever saw Goku was about two years ago when he came and visited her. He didn't even ask how she was doing, he just ate up the month's supply of food that she had worked so hard to pay for and flew out the front door as usually with that goofy grin of his as if it was no big. **

"**Hmph!" she angry grabbed the bag and flung it over her shoulders and walked down the stairs. **

"**Well I'm not going to put up with his carefree ways anymore, I'm leaving for good and I'm not coming back", Chichi said. Gohan and Goten didn't need her anymore. They were all grown up with families of their own while she was all alone. **

**When Chichi reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked outside to her car. She unlocked the trunk of the car and placed her duffel bag in and closed the hood back. Then Chichi walked back inside the house and closed the front door. **

"**there is something I must do before I leave" Chichi thought to herself. With that, she grabbed a piece of paper from the kitchen table and began writing….**

…**...**

**After she finished writing the note, Chichi wiped her eyes and was shocked to see that she was crying. She really loved Goku and she was sad to leave him because they have shared so many memories together. **

"**But I can't stay!" she shook her head. "this is too painfully!" she cried. She gently placed the note on the kitchen table and grabbed a tissue from a nearby bathroom and blew her nose. **

**She then made way to the front door, opened it and walked out the house. Before entering the car, Chichi turned around took one last look at the house that she and Goku shared, the same house that she and him raised their two beautiful children in. Chichi was going to miss that house…..**

**When she was through reminiscing, she turned back around, entered the car and drove off into the distance never to come back again…..**

_**Three years later….**_

"**Chichi I'm back!" Goku called as he entered the small capsule house. **

"**Chichi" he called out again. "Hmm, that's strange Chichi's always home unless she's at the market" he thought as he entered the kitchen. However something caught his eye. **

**On the table was a piece of paper. Goku tilted his head to the side curious as to what it could be. He picked it up and began reading…..**

_**Dear Goku,**_

_**I am leaving you because I can no longer stand being left behind by everyone, especially you. Over the years you have repeatedly left your grieving wife and children behind to go and fight and get yourself killed time and time again. What's even worse is that you have also endangered your own sons in the process and you have broken my heart and the pain is too much to bear. Goku I will always love you for there is no like you. You are an extraordinary fighter and an uncommonly compassionate man but you are also very clueless when it comes to the matters of marriage and love. Married men do not constantly leave their families for periods of time. I can't take this anymore for this is a love that hurts. So Goodbye forever Goku.**_

_**Yours truly Chichi **_

**At this, Goku shook his head as large sayian hands began to tremble. "NO! No no" Goku shouted. He couldn't believe his wife, Chichi had left him. His one and only love…..**

"**No! Chichi" he cried out. "I love! Please come back!" He cried out more as he sunk to the kitchen floor and on his knees and buried his face in his large hands and wiped. **

"**Oh Chichi I'm so sorry this is my entire fault". But alas it was too late for chichi was long gone and was never coming back. This was goodbye forever….**


End file.
